


Blackmail

by rent_a_gundam



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [64]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Blackmail, M/M, Masochism, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mmm. Because we both know I'm all about giving you what you want." Hallelujah leaned down and pressed a kiss to the shallow curve of Lyle's lower back, then opened his mouth and bit down hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo. An in-universe timeline can be seen here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/731.html>.
> 
> ***
> 
> This story was written by Orange.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/1620.html>.

"Fuck me," Lyle panted, pressing back onto Hallelujah's hand. "God, there's nothing I want more right now than your cock nailing me into the mattress."

"Nothing?" Slick fingers wrapped around Lyle's straining erection, squeezing hot and tight and oh, so slow. "Nothing at _all_?"

"Please, please, _please_ , you bastard." He squirmed and groaned and spread his legs a little wider, shaking with need.

"Mmm. Because we both know I'm all about giving you what you want." Hallelujah leaned down and pressed a kiss to the shallow curve of Lyle's lower back, then opened his mouth and bit down hard.

"Shit! Oh, God, yes. Ah-- if-- if I--" He forced the words out through gasps and whimpers as Hallelujah's hands twisted viciously. "--can still _oh yeah_ walk tomorrow, I'm _mmfuck_ telling Al you-- you--"

"I what?" Hallelujah inquired, dragging his thumbnail up Lyle's shaft. "Go on."

"--sent-- me flowers-- for _fuckyesright **there** dothatagain_\-- V-Val--"

"And he'll believe your filthy lies because...?"

"--stole-- the-- receipt--"

"Blackmailing me into getting rough with you?" Hallelujah's voice took on a strange kind of warmth. "Tch. You should know better by now."

Lyle closed his eyes and bit the pillow to muffle his screams.


End file.
